The Easy Part ::Now officially discontinued::
by lemonluvr215
Summary: Discontinued for lack of reviews and because I'm a lazy ass. Feel free to enjoy the lemon of you can't find anything to do.
1. Below the Cherry Blossoms

**A/N: This is my first Yaoi story. I hope you all like it. Flames will be ignored!**

** Disclaimer: The idea that you think I own Naruto makes me lawl. Hard.  
**

The wind blew through the trees, the cherry blossom petals falling like soft pink snow. Naruto looked up into the clear blue sky above and inhaled the sweet perfume of the blooms. His eyes mirrored the color of the azure palette above him. He sighed. Spring was supposed to be a time of _love_, yet he felt as unwanted as ever. No matter how hard he tried he was always rejected. And now he felt depressed. He knew he shouldn't. There was no reason to. And yet… He sighed again, this time louder.

That person kept coming to his mind. Every time Naruto thought of him, his heart beat fast and his mind seemed to warm. Every time he thought of him he felt…happy.

Naruto knew he shouldn't feel this way for another boy. That would make him gay, wouldn't it? And didn't he like Sakura?

No, Sakura was a false obsession. He attached himself to her to distract him from his real feelings. No matter what he had said to himself before, Sakura was not who he loved.

Naruto sat down against a cherry tree and took out his lunch. In all his ponderings, he hadn't noticed his stomach throbbing with hunger. Naruto pulled out a cup of cold ramen and chopsticks. He loked at the cold ramen disdainfully. If only he could have it hot. Ah well, you can't get everything you want, Naruto thought sadly, the image of that teen coming to his mind again. He slowly began to eat the stone cold noodles.

Something shifted behind the tree, and Naruto jumped up in surprise, spilling his ramen everywhere. "Damn it!" He hissed. Angered, he spun around to see what made him drop his lunch.

Sakura stood watching him from where she stood, her calm green eyes glinting at him like jewels. "Hey, Naruto," She said simply.

"Oh, hi Sakura-chan," Naruto bent over and began picking up the limp ramen noodles scattered across the soil. "Could you give me a hand here?"

Sakura smiled and bent over next to Naruto. "Sure," She said. "I'll be happy to help."

Naruto noted how his face no longer got hot at the sight of Sakura's shapely figure and silky pink hair. Interesting what a little bit of self-exploring can do to change one's personality.

"So, Naruto," Sakura said. "Do you have anything planned for the weekend?"

Naruto looked up at Sakura and blinked. If he were a year younger, he would've absolutely flipped out the moment Sakura uttered those words to him. Now he knew he simply had to turn her down.

"Sorry, Sakura-chan," He said simply. "I'm just not interested."

Sakura seemed taken aback. "Is something wrong, Naruto?" She made a move to put her hand on his forehead.

Naruto ducked away from Sakura's hand. "No, Sakura-chan. It's not that…" He trailed off, not sure how to go on.

Sakura encouraged him expectantly. "Go on."

"I think I'm in love with Sasuke Uchiha."

**(Sniffle) So short, so sweet. Poor Naru! I hope he can resolve this!**


	2. Wanderings

**The second chapter of my first fanfic. Just to let you guys know, the romance will start heating up around chapter 5 or 6, and that's when the M-rated stuff comes into play. But for now, it's gonna be mild and well-mannered. At least, as well-mannered as Naruto can be. Also, there may be some underage drinking and gambling next chapter. Now I have too many warnings to put in my summary:P**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. If I did, it wouldn't be a family-friendly affair.**

**Note: Thinking and the creepy paranoid voices are like **_'This'___** and Normal speech looks like **"This."

As Naruto pondered the innner workings of his feelings under the dark boughs of the cherry trees heavy with sweet-smelling flowers, Sasuke Uchiha paced nervously in his room, thinking. His mind raced with disjointed thoughts, and his pulse raced. But he didn't quite know why.

No, he knew that was an obvious lie. His heart was thumping because Naruto had made a pass at him. Well, not so much a pass, but more like a subtle hint. They had brushed together for a moment, like the softest touch of a falling snowflake. Naruto had looked up, their eyes met, and they both looked away. It was strange to feel like that for Naruto, a knucklehead in every sense of the word. And yet…

He could not bring himself to say it. No. Never. He would not only make a fool of himself in front of the whole world, but he would lose his chance of ever reviving the Uchiha clan. So, without a doubt, he must marry a girl and have children to carry on the legacy of the great Uchihas. No other boy could do that for him, no matter how much buttsex they give each other. There were suitable girls amongst the fan club constantly following him; he could pick one randomly and have children. He could forget all about this strange and unorthodox attraction he felt to Naruto.

'_Are you sure?' _A voice whispered in the back of his head. A small muscle in Sasuke's face twitched in annoyance. _'Yes, I'm sure!' _He mentally spat back.

The odd little voice gave only a chuckle and seemed to vanish. _'And good riddance!' _He snarled to himself.

Now that his mental foray had finished, Sasuke finally became consciously aware he was _starving._ His stomach roared in hunger, and It felt as if he was getting an ulcer. Perhaps he was. After all the stress Sasuke had been under, he wouldn't be surprised. But, anyway, he required nourishment, and that's what he was going to get. Sasuke grabbed his wallet and headed for Ichiraku.

The day was crisp and clear. The sun gave a pleasant amount of heat and a cool breeze prevented overheating. A few clouds hovered over the distant horizon, but they were thin and wispy, not capable of giving rain. Sasuke, being the person he is, didn't pay attention to the subtle details that made the day truly beautiful; like the scents of the distant cherry blossoms or the rattling of bamboo windchimes. So he walked by all these things and finally got to the little ramen shop on the corner. He ordered some miso ramen and ate.

The food seemed flat, but he attributed that to the cook. In reality, an adrenaline high was just starting to go down, and it was affecting his sense of taste. Swallowing the bland noodles and discarding his chopsticks, he decided to go see the cherry blossoms. With nothing else to do, and nothing interesting sitting around his house, it was the only thing he could do.

Sakura blinked in shock at Naruto's last words. They seemed to echo back and forth in her mind like someone was playing racquetball. _'I think I'm in love with Sasuke Uchiha.' _ She was still blinking in surprise, and when the amazement faded away, she laughed.

"You're kidding. Right, Naruto?" Her smile faded as Naruto maintained a straight face. She hesitated. "You're not joking?" Her voice shook. "But…"

Naruto shook his head. "I'm hungry, and I'm going to Ichiraku. You can stay here or go home, just don't follow me." He turned his back to Sakura and stalked off.

Sakura watched as Naruto left. _'What's with him?'_

**(Quick A/N: INCOMING SHAMELESS SELF-INSERTION! And just to let you guys know, there are no OC pairings!!)**

Naruto felt frustrated. No wonder he was gay! Sakura tried to make his feelings a joke, and the the thought, the simple _idea_ that she didn't want it to be true made him feel discriminated against. There was no doubt in his mind who he liked now. _'Damn girls.'_

Because Naruto was so busy being depressed and angry at Sakura, he didn't notice a girl with black hair nearly collide with him head-first. She leapt back nimbly just as Naruto was about to hit her.

"Hey, watch it!" She snapped. Naruto's head jerked up. He hadn't even seen her come around the corner. "Sorry," He mumbled, and quickly walked by. People had started to stare, and he felt uncomfortable. But the girl had a different idea on her mind.

"Hey," She called at him. "Come back here, I have a favor to ask you!" She ran at him.

Naruto decided this girl was crazy, so he picked up speed as well. "Go away!" He shouted over his shoulder.

The girl did not slow her pursuit. "No! Stop! I'm not going to hurt you!" She cursed momentarily under her breath and did some rapid hand signs Naruto didn't catch. Suddenly, Naruto ground to a halt, his shadow holding him in place.

"Shit," Naruto hissed under his breath. "Shadow Possesion Jutsu! Why didn't I see that coming?!" He slowly walked into a wall, where he was held in place by the forcing push.

The black-haired girl finally got to him. "Boy, you're an ornery one, aren't you?" The Shadow Possesion Jutsu receded and Naruto relaxed. "Now, for that favor. I'm new to Konoha, and I was wondering if you could show me around?"

Naruto reluctantly agreed. He didn't want to be pushed into a wall again.

The girl smiled brightly. "Thanks! By the way, my name is Kenami Yutetsu. What's yours?" She stepped away from the wall and adjusted an odd little bracelet around her wrist.

Naruto stretched his arms. "Naruto Uzumaki," He said simply. "Follow me, then," He set off to the training grounds with Kenami close behind.

While Naruto pointed out various landmarks to Kenami, Sasuke was wandering about among the cherry trees, admiring the natural beauty of the blooms. The sweet-smelling nectarine perfume made the air feel like silk, and the wind that wrapped its fingers around the gnarled tree trunks whispered delicately, confessing a lover's secret.

And that's when Sasuke slipped and fell on his ass.

Pain shot up his spine as Sasuke landed hard on the cold, wet ground. The moment he regained his composure, he looked to see what had caused him to slip. Running his fingers through the dirt, a limp thing caught in his fingernail, and he lifted it and examined the ramen noodle covered with dirt. That's when he realized Naruto Uzumaki had been there. He rammed his face into his hand.

"Idiot. It's just like Naruto to spill his lunch in the middle of a cherry orchard." He brushed himself off and stood back up. By closer inspection, he could see there were hundreds of ramen noodles littered over a wide radius. Naruto had either been very clumsy or…attacked.

His heart picked up speed again and he slowly made a move to draw a kunai in case an enemy ninja was lurking between the trees. "Come out here and show yourself!" He demanded to the air. He wasn't expecting a response, so he was surprised when Sakura emerged. "Sasuke-kun? Is that you?"

Sasuke almost jumped, but managed to keep a straight face. "Was Naruto here, Sakura?" He asked, trying to keep his voice even.

Sakura nodded. "I startled him, and he spilled his ramen, in case you're wondering," She looked at the scattered noodles. "I didn't think the ground would still be wet. Are you okay?" 

Sasuke put his kunai away. "Yeah, I'm fine. Do you know where Naruto went?"

Sakura hesitated. "I was talking to him, and he sort of stormed off," She left Naruto's admittance of loving the raven-haired Uchiha out. "My guess is that he went to get more ramen."

Sasuke snorted. "His ramen is more important to him, apparently." With that, he turned around and walked off, leaving Sakura alone once more.

Naruto was starting to feel tired. Kenami was insistent on viewing every landmark, every building, every _pebble_ of Konoha. He was lucky his feet hadn't fell off by now, he thought. His face clearly showed exasperation, but Kenami pointedly ignored it, pressing Naruto on. Naruto wasn't sure why he was even doing anything for the persistent Kunoichi.

Finally she seemed to lose steam. "Okay, Naruto. I'm exhausted. Wanna come over to my house? You can invite a few friends!" Kenami took a sharp turn and entered a back door. "I'll clean up the house, you can go get a few friends!" Before Naruto could turn her down, she slammed the door and got working.

Naruto sighed. _'How annoying,' _ He thought. _'Oh, well. I might as well see what she wants me to see.' _He decided to go find Sasuke and Sakura. Maybe Sasuke's attitude and Sakura's incessant and odd cheerfulness would make Kenami sure that she doesn't want to be friends with Naruto.

**And so my second chapter is finished!! Sorry it took soooo long to get it out!! Internets access is starting to become more and more restricted in my house, and I have to keep all my schoolwork up and running. So forgive me if there are week or even month-long periods between chapters. It's not my fault (Well, part of it is), it's the fault of my school.**

**Please Read & Review! It's what'll keep my fic alive:P**

**(Also, sorry for the uber-long Author's note!)**


	3. Sweet Sake, Nectar of Soul

**FINALLY! I've managed to update again! Sorry, but my parents banned me from the computer for what seemed like the rest of my life, and now that I have it back I have to write a big chapter to make up for lost time. **

**Also, school's been a Bitch.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Simple as that. Otherwise I'd never hear the end of it from my brother.**

**Seeing how this is progressing, expect Yaoi in the next two chapters. One drunken, and one fully conscious. ALL IN A ROW!! 8D**

**Language warnings! Kenami is a foul-mouth when she can be.**

**Now, let's get started!**

**(One last note: I don't own the song "Broken"; Seether does.)**

Where was Sasuke? Or Sakura, for that matter? The cherry orchard was empty; not a soul in sight. Naruto wasn't too sad about it, though. Kenami could survive a night on her own. Besides, it's not like her life depended on him bringing Sakura and Sasuke. Maybe she wouldn't be too mad if he came back with no one around. But why was he worried anyway? He barely knew Kenami, had no attachments to her, and didn't even know what the inside of her house looked like. In simpler words, he didn't care.

So, Naruto decided to go home. There was nothing else to do today, and the sun was starting to set. He set off.

At the same time, Sakura was wandering the streets of Konoha aimlessly. Both Naruto and Sasuke were acting more and more strangely in recent times. And the most abnormal thing about it was the fact that the lapses of oddity only happened when the other was mentioned or seen. They became nervous, fidgety, and would often speak too fast for a normal person to hear. She sighed. Now that she reflected back on it, the signs were obvious that they liked each other. She had just been too blinded by her own determination to have one of them as her own that she didn't see. She was so lost in thought that she didn't even notice herself wander into an alley and nearly bump into a wall.

"What the…" She looked up and down the length of the alley. This place was unfamiliar, and she wasn't sure which way was the way she came.

A screen door opened farther down and Kenami stepped out into the open, sweating slightly. "Phew! It's hot in there!"

Sakura jumped. "Excuse me, but who are you?" Kenami looked Sakura directly in the eye. "I'm working," Kenami said, and she promptly turned around and went back into her apartment. Sakura only blinked dazedly before starting, trying to get out of the maze of alleyways she had ambled into.

It didn't take Sakura very long to realize she was hopelessly lost. Every turn she made seemed to take her farther and farther away from where she came. Even when she ran at full speeds, the maze streched on and on. Exhausted, Sakura leaned on a wall to catch her breath. And in the few moments she stopped, a sudden thought came to her. Why not jump to the top of the buildings and navigate from there? She crouched low to the ground, her muscles bunching like a cat, before she propelled herself onto the roof of the nearest building.

The sun was setting already. To Sakura it felt like she had only been in the alleyway system a few minutes but in reality she had been wandering for many hours. The only way she remembered was back to Kenami's apartment, but she wasn't sure she wanted to go back; Kenami hadn't acted very friendly. But it was her only option. Maybe she could find her way out from there. So, in hesitation, she dropped back down onto the ground and retraced her steps, miraculously remembering her way to get back to the door where a disgruntled Kenami had emerged to get fresh air.

At about the same time Sakura jumped down from the tops of the buildings, Sasuke accidentaly entered the maze of alleyways himself unwittingly. He was letting his feet walk without his accord, but his feet were being guided by an unseen source, which was unknown to Sasuke, Sakura, or even Naruto. Kenami had set a sort of system that will lead the three of them to her apartment whether they realize it or not. Even as Sasuke neared Kenami's doorstep, so did Naruto and Sakura.

And Kenami was there, standing on her mini-porch, waiting for the three of them, a smirk on her face.

Naruto was the first to notice. "Waitaminute….What just happened?"

Naruto's voice brought Sasuke back into reality-land. "What the- where am I?"

Sakura wasn't as surprised. "Do you happen to know the way out of this place?"

Kenami shook her head and didn't bother with Sakura. "Naruto, I knew you'd decide to go home, so I placed a tracking metal on you so you and the people you were supposed to bring back would come. Besides, I made ramen."

Naruto seemed to forget what he was and focused immediately on Kenami. "Ramen?!?"

She smiled. "Yes, Naruto. Ramen. Now, all three of you come in. Once I get to know you three, I'll let you go home."

The inside of Kenami's apartment was hazy and dim; the only light source she had was from a dim yellow bulb over the sitting area. The air smelled almost like cigarette smoke. 

Sasuke was the first to notice. "Whatever-your-name-is, it smells like cigarette smoke in here. Do you smoke?" He put his hand over his face to block the hazy smoke.

Kenami shot a glance at him. "For your information, my name is Kenami Yutetsu, and that's my neighbor's smoke. He smokes frequently. But, anyway, enough blabbering. You guys go sit over there and I'll get the ramen."

Naruto hesitantly sat on the beat-up maroon sofa. Sasuke immedietaly claimed the easy chair, ignoring the holes in the thin black leather. Sakura, feeling unsure where to sit, reclined on the loveseat.

There was a long pause. Naruto flicked at a flake of unknown composition idly, Sasuke picked an open hole on the arm of the recliner, and Sakura lay sideways, uncomfortable and not sure what to do. Bowls and chopsticks clattered against each other and Kenami sung quietly. The words of the verse were faint, but when the chorus came around, the words became clearer:

'Cause I'm broken when I'm open

And I don't feel like I am strong enough

'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome

And I don't feel right when you're gone away

The song descended back into hushed tune and gentle melody, and the bowl racket slowed and halted. Naruto straightened, as did Sasuke and Sakura.

Moments later Kenami emerged with three bowls of ramen and chopsticks. "Here you go, you guys. Enjoy," She went back into the kitchen, humming under her breath again.

Naruto opened his mouth to ask Kenami why she wasn't having any ramen, but when she reentered with a bottle of Sake, his words came out differently: "SAKE?!? ARE YOU SOME SORT OF UNDERAGE DRINKER OR SOMETHING?!?"

Kenami didn't even flinch. "Actually, I'm 25," She popped the cap off the Sake and took a large gulp.

Sasuke's eyes narrowed. "You're kidding, right?"

Kenami put the Sake on the coffee table and looked Sasuke straight in the eye. "Do I look like I'm kidding?"

Sakura, tired of being silent, spoke up. "If you're 25, then why do you look our age?"

Kenami levelled her icy gaze at Sakura. "It's a medical condition," She said, her voice flat and emotionless. "It's similar to dwarfism, except it doesn't deform one's bones, muscles, or ligaments. And as for my appearance, I just have a really good makeup artist." (A/N: Fourth wall has officially been broken.)

Sasuke raised an eyebrow skeptically. "Does it effect your physical abilities?"

Kenami nodded solemnly. "I can only run for short periods of time, and even then not at very high speeds. I also have weak ankles, so running for any period of time hurts like shit," She grabbed the Sake and downed it in a few swallows. "And to top it all off, my back is fucked up beyond all reason. My neck, upper back, and lower back are severly lardosic, and my spine and pelvis are off-center. In other words, every waking moment for me is a hell of pain. The only reason I became a shinobi is because my body compensated for my problems by slightly higher chakra levels. Doesn't do a flying shit, though," She addded bitterly and tossed the Sake bottle to the floor, where it rolled and came to a stop in a dusty corner.

Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura remained silent. It was harder to say what was more shocking: Kenami's problems or how quickly she had lost her sobriety; she was obviously drunk now. Despite the hardness of her voice, there was an undertone of slurring.

Kenami herself broke the silence. "So, you guys want some Sake?" And without waiting for their answers, she went back into the kitchen and carried out three more Sake bottles, setting them in front of Team Seven, pulled up a wooden chair, sat, and looked expectantly at them. "You gonna have some?"

The three of them stared at the Sake bottles, and then looked at each other. Hesitantly and with confusion, each of them picked up the bottles and drank. Naruto disliked the bitter taste of the liquor at first, but after a second gulp, it tasted better, and beter, and better…

Sasuke, however, immediately drank half the bottle. He had put up the façade of hesitance because he didn't want Sakura or Naruto to know that he, like Kenami, drank in his spare time. For him, drinking was the only thing that kept him from cutting himself. As he put it one drunken night to himself: "As common sense dissolves, so does depression."

Sakura was disgusted by it. _It tastes like piss in a bottle,_ She thought, retching. _How could any of them like it?_

While the three of them contemplated the alcohol entrering their system, Kenami pulled out a deck of cards from a side table. "Hey, you guys know how to play 5-card poker?"

Sasuke nodded, and Naruto shrugged. Sakura had seen it on TV before, and she figured it out after a few minutes. Sasuke explained the subtler rules of poker to Sakura and Naruto as Kenami got out some poker chips. "You guys take this seriously, 'kay? These poker chips are aactually worth some money,' She commenced doling out the chips.

Naruto waved his hand in a stopping motion. "Wait, wait, wait. Are we actually playing for money?"

Kenami looked at him sarcastically. "No, we're playing for fish guts. What do you think we're playing with?" She waved a chip in his face, and through her drunken movements, he saw a label of genuine poker chips.

This was going to be a time-consuming night.

The game went long into the night. The neighbors of Kenami would call their landlord and complain, but the knowledgeable man knew that it wouldn't last. Triumphant shouts, depressed groans, and yells of anger lasted all through the night, and the sake bottles were being forever passed around.

"I'll raise you five," Naruto challenged Kenami.

She grinned. "Match your five and raise you three."

"Raise four," Naruto thought his four of a kind could beat whatever Kenami had.

"Call," Kenami said, placing the chips in the huge pot.

Naruto laid down his hand. "Four eights," He said triumphantly, his voice slurred by the Sake.

Kenami looked him straight in the eye. "Flush," She gloated.

Naruto's eyes went wide. "What?! How is that possible?! You stacked the cards!! I'm getting out of here!!" Naruto scooped up what little chips he had left and lurched for the front door.

Kenmai yawned. "Well then, You guys better leave before we drink all the Sake. Goodnight, all."

Sasuke stumbled out, twice as drunk as Naruto and feeling very "friendly". Sakura, who had drank very little, managed to keep up her coordination as she carried the chips. Kenami waved to them from her door, disappearing when Sakura finally rounded the last corner. There was no doubt in her mind that Sasuke and Naruto would see each other again before the night ended, and that the morning for them would bring a lot of unexpected surprises. She knew Naruto liked Sasuke and that Sasuke liked Naruto. After all, someone as hot as Sasuke could never be straight. That's the way it always was. And Naruto…So obviously gay it was painful. _Oh well,_ She thought to herself. _They're going to have some fun tonight. _

Naruto staggered up and down the streets of Konoha searching for his house. He had this feeling that he had passed it several times before, but none of the buildings around him looked familiar. Smacking into a wall, he realized he was lost, and searched for a familiar face to guide him home.

In all the confusion, Sasuke wandered out an opposing alley. Naruto, even smashed, could tell Sasuke was just as drunk as he was. "Hey Sasuke," He slurred. "Do you know the way to my house? I'm a teensy bit lost…"

Sasuke looked up at Naruto. "Dobe," He mumbled. "I don't even have a clue where my house is…How would I know where yours is? I've never even been in your house…"

Those last words struck Naruto as odd, and he regained enough of his sobriety to say to Sasuke, "I guess you're right…Let's just wander until we find one of our houses," The two of them, the dynamic drunken duo, then commenced running around, scaring random bystanders shitless. In a drunken haze, Naruto proclaimed love to Sasuke, earning frightened stares from anybody who passed by. Sasuke laughed at first, then Said to Naruto he suddenly remembered the location of the Uchiha compound and his house. The two of them changed course and made a beeline for the compound.

The empty houses and deserted roads lookeds to them like a welcome party for royalty, and the both of them sang and danced like old lovers. Prying eyes were kept out by the sounds of them, mostly because the singing from a distance sounded like a chorus of hell. Finally, the both of them found Sasuke's house, and they wandered in, collapsing on top of one another.

Naruto, only half sober, pulled closer to Sasuke's body and arched against him, trying to keep warm. Sasuke, still fully smashed, felt Naruto's efforts and felt "friendly". Immedietaly, the room got "hotter", and Sasuke tried to find an excuse to take off his shirt.

**Incoming hotness!! I'm sorry I had to cut off there, but cliffhangers are an authors' best friend. So sue me. :B**

**Please review! And don't flame. If you want to complain about something, send a PM.**

**All you yaoi fans out there, be patient. It's coming up in the next chapter, as you can guess. :D**


	4. Drunken Haze

**For all you Yaoi fans out there, your patience has finally paid off!!! Here come the lemony chapters, filled with delicious Mansex!!! Just to remind everyone, I'm an amateur yaoi writer, so there may be some inconsistencies. PM me if you notice any.**

**Remember, always keep the tissues handy in case of nosebleeds. We don't want anyone dying of hotness here.**

**Disclaimer: If I did own Naruto, this wouldn't be called a "fan"-fiction, now would it?**

**ON WITH THE SHOW!!! 8D**

Naruto was indeed aware that it was Sasuke that was scooting closer to him. Naruto was also aware that the temperature inside the room had skyrocketed, and made a move for the zipper on his shirt. The air was sticky, and Sasuke's breath was hot on Naruto's neck, making him shiver involuntarily.

"S-s-Sasuke…" He studdered. "Is s-s-something th-th-the m-matter?" His hands shook on his chest, fumbling with the zipper.

Sasuke's voice was low, husky, and slurred with drunkeness. "Nothing's wrong, dobe…it's just a little hot in here…" Sasuke started to pull his shirt off.

Naruto followed Sasuke's lead slowly, pulling off the orange jumpsuit with caution.

Sasuke suddenly grabbed Naruto's unprotected waist, while Naruto's arms were busy taking off the shirt. "Let me help," he hissed, and with that, Naruto's orange pants slid off, leaving his legs bare, and his doggy boxers in plain sight.

Naruto finally managed to take off the shirt, and nearly squealed at the sight of Sasuke's half-naked body. The chest was well-muscled, smooth. The abs were perfectly sculpted, and his arms were powerful and sexy. Naruto could feel an erection poking up just looking at Sasuke.

Sasuke, without a word, moved up Naruto's body, slowly coming up to his face. For a split second, the two of them met eyes, like an agreement. Naruto was submitting to Sasuke.

Then they kissed. At first it was a simple contact of lips, an innocent peck to proceed the foreplay. But the second time, their mouths opened, and Sasuke's tongue explored Naruto's mouth, dominant yet comforting. Naruto gently held onto Sasuke's shoulders, moving his fingers up and down. Sasuke's hands petted Naruto's bare back.

In a second, the kissing was over. Their tongues touched for one more devastating moment before Sasuke pulled away. Naruto's mouth felt lonely without Sasuke's presence, but his thoughts were silented when Sasuke's mouth carefully moved down Naruto's body, pausing at the neck to leave a dark love bite a few inches below Naruto's ear. Sasuke kissed across Naruto's tan chest, enjoying the smooth texture of the skin upon his tongue and unique flavor that Naruto had: Salty like all skin, but somehow sweet, like black lichorace.

Naruto moaned as Sasuke's mouth moved over one of his nipples. Sasuke carefully took it between his teeth, rolling it back and forth. Once done with that, Sasuke continued to gradually move toward Naruto's boxers. Naruto now saw Sasuke's completely naked body, seeing how Sasuke's penis was almost perfectly erect with anticipation. In this distraction, Naruto didn't feel Sasuke remove his boxers and yelped with surprise and pleasure as Sasuke massaged Naruto's penis. The sensation was so dirty, so unimaginably _good,_ he couldn't think it would get any better. That is, until Sasuke carefully lowered his mouth to Naruto's erection and skillfully coaxed moans out of Naruto. He nipped, sucked, and licked like he had known how all his life.

Sasuke pulled away from Naruto's penis, a small strand of saliva still clinging to Naruto's skin. Naruto shuddered as the dampness suddenly came in contact with air and became a shocking cold.

Sasuke, satisfied Naruto was complacent, began to move around to Naruto's rear, where he inserted fintgers into Naruto's virgin entrance, slowly expanding the hole. Naruto shuddered at the sensation of being stretched.

Sasuke continued stretching Naruto, looking around for some sort of lubricant. Lotion, no…water, no… Carefully removing one hand, he reached into his nightstand and puplled out a bottle of baby oil. _Perfect!_

Naruto looked over at Sasuke as the fingers withdrew. He saw Sasuke applying baby oil to his swollen penis, and Naruto settled back down; sure that Sasuke would be quick to get back to him.

Sasuke finished rubbing copious amounts of the oil upon himself, then gently climbed toward Naruto, making sure none of the lubricant dripped onto his clean sheets; not that they would be clean for long. "Hold still, Naruto…" Sasuke rubbed some of the baby oil into Naruto's orifice, then positioned himself on top of Naruto, his hot cock coming to rest just above Naruto's hole.

"Are you ready for this, Naruto?" Sasuke was taut with anticipation, but the barely sober part of him insisted on some form of the niceties before commencing guerilla sex.

Naruto could barely speak, but he managed a weak nod. Sasuke couldn't keep a smile from his face, and every muscle tightened further as he prepared himself, physically and mentally, for what was about to happen.

In one smooth movement, Sasuke thrust himself into Naruto.

Naruto screamed. The sensation he expected to be a burst of paradise incarnate felt like hell was plowing through his asshole. "Sasuke! It hurts! Stop!!!"

Sasuke did not stop. For him, the feeling was absolute pleasure. He groaned, and his thoughts, already jumbled by alcohol, were thrown into complete chaos. He tried to speak to Naruto, to comfort him, but it came out as the uncaring, "It'll feel better in a sec, I promise."

Naruto didn't feel reassured, but he allowed Sasuke to keep thrusting, the sharp pains subsiding into numb aches. _At least Sasuke's happy,_ Naruto thought drunkenly.

At that very moment Sasuke found the prostate, and Naruto felt the pleasure he had been hoping to experience. The both of them froze, and Naruto flipped over so they were facing each other, and again the agreement passed between them before movement commenced once more. Naruo at first only felt a little bit of pleasure, but as Sasuke's repeating rhythm massaged that spot in particular, Naruto found himself moving to impale himself further on Sasuke's cock.

Sasuke was in his own little world. Every nerve was singing, and a light sheen of sweat covered his body. He could feel the orgasm coming. There was only a few minutes, and Naruto, spasming below him, looked like he was at the brink of what he could handle. A small trail of drool trickled from the corner of his mouth, and passionate moans rumbled from within his throat. Sasuke was still drunk, though, and didn't notice these signs. Sasuke wrapped his fingers around Naruto's penis and pumped in rhythm with his thrusts.

Naruto screamed in pleasure. Everything was on fire, and it felt wondrous. All the muscles in his body were slack, and there was a sensation just behind his penis, ready to splooge.

Sasuke felt his, too. He wouldn't be surprised if both of them cummed at the same time; they were experiencing about the same amouont of pleasure.

Naruto squirmed and Sasuke thrusted, and in one moment, seed erupted from both of them like a volcano. Naruto screamed again at the sensation of being filled, and Sasuke felt the warm, wet missile hit him in the chest. The two of them pulled away from each other, exhausted. Naruto felt empty, hollow. Sasuke felt incomplete. But the both of them were too tired to say anything. They huddled together, ignoring the semen splattered upon themselves, and slept in each other's arms.

**Interestingly sweet end for such a mansex-ridden innuendo-rife chapter, don't you think? Oh well. **

**Kudos and cookies to Riayu for being the constant reviewer. And cookies to everyone else who reviewed!**

**Please read and review! Tell me how my first lemon went; I'm curious to know.**


	5. Sorry Everyone

Hello readers

Hello readers. I have come on this story to say it is officially discontinued. I won't take it down, in case anyone wants to enjoy that lemon one more time, but I won't be writing on it anymore. Partially because I don't get any reviews, partially because I couldn't think of anywhere else to go from where I left off. So, sorry to all of you waiting for me to release a next chapter, because there will be none. PM me if you have any ideas for a different story.


End file.
